


On the Side of the Road

by Invictusimpala



Series: Heat Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Dean, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Sexual Assault, Biting, Bottom Sam, Comeplay, Knotting, Mating Bites, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Sam, Public Sex, Self-Lubrication, Smut and Fluff, Top Benny, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Top Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2884844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s carried, manhandled, onto the bench and pinned down. There are three Alphas. He tries to think about how he could beat them, but there’s no way. Just as they’re getting a little too close for comfort, just when he’s about to just accept his fate and fall slack, he smells Benny and Castiel.<br/>“Hey, assbutt!” He hears, and then one of the Alphas is on the ground, blood staining a pile of snow red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Side of the Road

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Especially recently, Sam’s heat has been horrible. The one class he has at the local college he almost has to drop out of. Since mating with four Alphas, his body has gone haywire trying to prep himself for a breeding that isn’t going to happen anytime soon.

He’ll never be ready for it, his body won’t let him have a baby, and if he did, he’d be in heat the whole time.

He had a miscarriage in the beginning of his presentation. Dean and him had been trying for a long while, but his body runs at a temperature unsafe for pregnancy.

It’s something he doesn’t dwell on because whenever he does, he falls into a depression.

As he was saying, his heat has been bad lately. Walking home has always been hard because his blood rushes faster as his heart beats, and it makes the heat worse.

So, one of his Alphas usually comes to pick him up and drive him home so he doesn't have to. Only one of them has a car, Dean, so they take turns driving the impala to and from the school.

However, today they’re late. It’s cold out, so he’s not suffering in the blistering heat like usual, so he starts walking.

He breathes in through his nose and out through his mouth to keep his heart rate low and steady. He can hear it in his ears, and for once it's comforting.

It's abnormally silent out, and eerily vacated. Snow is starting to fall, and Sam pulls his arms in closer to himself. As he walks faster and faster, he becomes more and more warm, both in the good way, and the bad.

His knees buckle as slick starts to drip from his hole, and he has to hang onto an unlit lamp post to keep from toppling over.

He needs his Alphas. His cock blurts pre-come, and it and his slick stain his pants. They darken quite quickly, and he holds his bookbag over his back, and his hands over his front as he walks.

His breathing comes quicker and quicker, and he’s almost doubled over in pain.

His instincts are telling him to submit, making him, and it’s hard to ignore the command.

There’s a bench not ten feet away from him, clear of the falling snow for some odd reason, but he doesn’t know if he can make it. His legs aren’t working, and he’s going to come like this, no touching, just because of the heat. It’s happened before during his classes, or when he goes out to dinner. It’s random, and he knows how to keep a straight face, but during a full blown heat? Hell no, he’s going to be whining and whimpering, which is a red flag to Alphas for an Omega in heat. All he wants is _his_ Alphas, not some douche bag knot head of one.

“Hey, baby,” he hears behind him, and he falls to the ground.

His cell phone falls clatters out of his bag, and he sees a call go through to someone, and he hopes they’re close enough to come and help him once they hear what’s going on. Maybe it’s one of his Alphas.

“You smell delightful, sweetheart, do you need a knot in you?” Sam tenses when he feels breath against his neck. “Ah, you’re one of those heat bitches.”

“What?” He pants, and someone laughs lowly. His vision is starting to blur.

“Sam? Sam, are you there? Dammit, I’m on my way!” He hears Dean yell through the speaker, and then an Alpha crushes the phone, shatters it.

“Did you call someone, baby boy? You’re going to regret that bigtime.”

He’s carried, manhandled, onto the bench and pinned down. There are three Alphas. He tries to think about how he could beat them, but there’s no way. While they aren’t any taller than him, they’re bulkier and larger than him, more muscled. Absolutely one hundred percent pure blooded Alphas.

While his mind is screaming no, his body is screaming yes.

Just as they’re getting a little too close for comfort, just when he’s about to just accept his fate and fall slack, he smells Benny and Castiel.

“Hey, assbutt!” He hears, and then one of the Alphas is on the ground, blood staining a pile of snow red.

Benny takes out the other Alpha with a knee to the knot, and a punch in his nose. The third Alpha runs for his life, and Sam starts to cry. He doesn’t know why he’s suddenly so emotional, but it’s overridden with the need for a knot and a good fuck.

He keens and moans, writhing on the bench, and Dean comes over to comfort him. Gabriel runs up behind him, a ball of fury screaming at the Alphas retreating to fuck off, that Sam’s theirs.

He relaxes into Dean’s arms. At the smell of his mates his cock hardens again, and they have to carry him back to the car because he’s so needy.

He hates how uncontrollably demanding he becomes when this happens, and it’s the second time this month.

Benny and Gabe help him into the back while Cas and Dean work on getting them back home as fast as they can, planning out a route.

“Hey, guys, any day here. We might have to take care of him here,” Gabe says, stroking up and down Sam’s back. He arches into the touch and comes with a scream.

The car is getting too hot too fast, and with all of their scents mingling it’s all the worse.

Slick drips down his thighs to soak into Benny’s lap as he pulled into it. His pants are yanked down along with his underwear, and Benny pulls out his cock.

“Can I help you?” Benny asks, and Sam shoves himself down on his knot. He cries out as it just misses his prostate, and he moves around until it is. He bears down trying to get Benny to come because he still is, but it’s not working.

“Please, please, Benny, please,” he sobs, but Benny just holds him there.

“Not yet, sugar, just wait.”

“I can’t, please, please.”

Gabriel wraps his arm around Sam’s waist and holds his hips so he can’t move anymore to get more of Benny inside of him, or to get his Alpha to come. His knot is only partially swollen, still swelling slowly, but not fast enough.

Castiel turns around to watch him while Dean pulls out of the parking lot they parked in. The highway is backed up, and so they skip that, but then traffic is so horrible. There’s no way they’re making it home within the hour. All of a sudden it’s so packed with people after the seemingly vacantness of the city.

“Do you want my knot, baby?” Benny whispers lowly in his ear, and he nods his head while panting out shallow breaths.

“Please, Benny, I need you. The heat is so bad.”

“How bad? Can you wait until we’re home, or do we need to pull over and fuck you senseless right here?”

“Can’t wait, can’t wait,” Sam rasps, and Benny hums.

“Dean, can you pull over? It doesn’t even have to be discreet as long as there’s a shoulder where we won’t get hit.”

Dean pulls off the road and goes to a back road. It’s not empty of people or cars in any way, and Sam’s brow furrows.

“Are you alright with this?” Cas asks, and he nods. There’s no other way for him to be. His Alphas are here, his heat has hit, and the place certainly doesn’t matter. Alphas knot Omegas in public places all the time. They’ll get a bill in the mail for public indecency, but because of Sam’s constant heat it will get waived.

The car is stopped, and Dean and Cas make their way out of the car and to the back. Gabe gets out, too, and they pull Sam out of the car and off of Benny’s half popped knot.

He squirms trying to get somewhere, he’s not sure, probably back in Benny’s lap.

His jeans are pulled off, and then someone is filling him back up with a knot. Cas holds his hips and thrusts so hard Sam’s forced to hold onto the side of the car to keep himself up.

He’s folded over the back of the car, and Cas comes. He doesn’t let Sam have his knot, and Sam almost cries he’s so frustrated. He pounds the metal with a closed fist and a groan.

“Knot me, Alpha, please.”

“No.”

Dean’s next, and Sam writhes on his dick trying to get him deeper. Dean obliges him with hard, deep thrusts.

“Oh god, knot me, knot me please. I need it so bad -- _fuck_ ,” Sam pants as Dean pulls out just as he’s coming. He jacks himself over Sam’s ass, and then it’s Gabriel’s turn.

Gabriel is rough and all about the end result, and he cries out as he comes inside of Sam over and over. He almost knots Sam, _almost_ , but he moves away before he can.

There are tears making tracks down his cheeks as he tries to clutch at nothing. Two of them give him hands to grip onto, and the third hand wraps around his cock.

“If you come on baby you’re licking it up,” Dean says as he continues to jack Sam off. He doesn’t want to have to lick his come off of Dean’s nasty, unwashed car, so he doesn’t. However, he does come all over the ground as Benny slips his cock into his sloppy hole. Come and slick make his thighs wet, and so are his cheeks. Gabe and Cas wipe away the tears, and he comes again with a wail as Benny finally knots him. The fever breaks and he goes lax.

He lets Benny nip at his neck until his Alpha instincts are done taking over.

Benny keeps thrusting his hips involuntarily, and Sam just lets his Alpha take him. It sates that deep part of him that needs to be claimed, and he sighs happily.

“All these people are seeing you take my knot so well, sugar. I bet they’re jealous of such a pretty Omega like you.” His hair is swept to the side, and his cock is sucked into a mouth as he’s righted. "So beautiful."

Gabe looks good on his knees, Sam thinks. His neck is bruised, the ones from before fading too quickly. He’s so overwhelmed by all the sensations, and there’s no way even with the heat that he can come again, so he lets them use him until they too are spent.

“Come on, baby boy,” Cas says, “let’s get you home with a cup of hot chocolate and a glass of water. You lost a lot of fluids.”

His body is still trying to keep up with the situation, but the flow of slick has stopped, and his cock has softened. All he is now is tired. He’s not even warm.

The jacket from his book bag is slung around his waist, and he’s cradled between two bodies, he’s not sure which ones, he’s sort of out of it, but he knows he's safe now and not in danger of overheating or being assaulted.

When they get home they bundle him up in better clothing along with a cup of water and a bite to eat.

They kiss him and make sure he’s okay, check him over like the over protective Alphas -- mates -- that they are. He only has a little scratch below his cheek from someone’s nail, but they go ballistic.

They fuck him into the mattress over and over until he’s incapable of coherent speech and then some.

It’s brutal, but it’s the best thing that’s happened to him in some time. His heat abates a lot, and it feels even better than before.

All in all, he thinks, there’s no downside to having four Alphas, and there are even more advantages than disadvantages.

Advantages: more knots, more come, more love to go around, and more great people to have in his life taking care of him, and to take care of.

Disadvantages: too much breakfast in the morning because of no prior schedule as to who was making it, so they all do.

Yeah, there’s really no disadvantages, and Sam’s happier than he has been in years.

This is good, he decides.

This is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/im-taking-prompts-now-yay-if-you))


End file.
